Flying lessons
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Gabriel tries to teach little Castiel how to fly and Lucifer drops by to watch his two little brothers :).


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

This Fanfic was a request.  
I hope you will like it~ :D

_It was a lot of fun writing this._

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

**_Flying lessons_**

"Come on Cassie. You wanted that."

"B-but,Gabe...I'm scared..."

"No need to be scared bro. I'm with you."

"I-I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

"Hey, calm down. I will stay by your side all the time. Nothing bad will happen to you."

Deep in a forest, on a clearing, stood two angels on a small hill.

One was carrying two huge golden wings on his back which he had elegantly folded behind his back. The other angel looked much smaller. Two black wings were visible on his back and it looked as if they would still grow.

The angel with the golden wings was the archangel Gabriel, who for some time tried to teach his little brother Castiel how to fly.

The younger angel wanted to learn it so badly at the beginning, but now it seems he wanted to give it up already.

Gabriel saw the little body trembled with fear as his wings twitched nervously and little fingers clutched in his white robe and never wanted to let him go again.

A small sigh slipped from his throat, and he knelt down.

"Castiel. Why are you suddenly so afraid? I don't want you to jump down from here."

„N-no? You don't want me to do that?"

A mocked indignant gasp came over Gabriel's lips and he put his hand to his chest, right where his heart was.

"What? And that's what my little baby brother is thinking about me?"

Castiel giggled and shook his head.

"Are you sure~?"

Another giggle and Gabriel laughed himself when his little brother hugged him and it brought him out of balance, so that he fell backwards into the soft grass.

"Hey, not so rough little brother," Gabriel laughed and he ruffled through Castiel's hair.

"What's that? My baby brother is forced onto the floor by a flight beginners?"

Gabriel winced when suddenly another voice spoke up and a little later the sound of fluttering wings came to his ears.

He rolled his eyes as he saw the angel who gently landed in front of him in the grass and gave him a big grin.

„Lucifer. What are you doing here?"

The Archangel folded his arms across his chest and his grin widened.

"I will not miss it when our little Castiel will learn how to fly. And then, when my little brother Gabriel teaches him."

The younger Archangel sat up and held Castiel in his arms so that he wouldn't slid down from him and he glared at the older angel.

„What do you mean?"

Lucifer laughed and he ruffled through Gabriel's hair, which was commented with a low growl.

"You mean that little Castiel here should learn from the biggest and clumsiest angel of heaven?"

Gabriel's jaw dropped open and within a few seconds his cheeks blushed deeply.

The young angel in his arms couldn't help but laugh.

"Very funny. Ha, ha, ha..." Gabriel muttered and he let go of Castiel and stood up.

The youngest angel giggled and hid behind Lucifer as Gabriel growled again.

The oldest angel smirked and glared defiantly at his little brother.

"Come on Gabe. Show Cassie here how good you really are and that you are the right teacher for him."

With a twinkle in his eyes he watched Castiel who laughed again.

"You know Cas, Gabe here was as small as you when I've taught him how to fly. You wouldn't believe me how scared the little boy was."

The eyes of the little angel widened in surprise and he gave the younger archangel a questioning look.

"You've also been afraid?"

The blush in Gabriel's face deepened.

"There is no shame to be afraid..." he muttered.

Then he cleared his throat.

"Anyway. Come on Cas. Let us begin. "

A little fear returned in the young angel's body and Castiel hid behind Lucifer and clung to his robe.

"There is no need to be afraid Castiel. We will not fly yet. I just want to show you something," Gabriel tried again, but the young angel was not moving.

Even Lucifer sighed and he knelt beside his younger brother and stroked his back soothingly.

"Hey, what I have told you about Gabriel I did not mean. He's a great teacher and he will take care of you. I promise," he whispered to the little angel's ear.

"Really?"

Lucifer nodded and smiled affectionately when Castiel's face brightened again.

Gabriel pulled his brow upwards when the young angel ran up to him.

„What did you tell him?"

Lucifer's grin was answer enough for him and he shook his head and turned his back on him.

"Okay Cassie. Stand next to me and then spread your wings."

The younger angel did what his brother told him and spread his little wings out. Gabriel did the same.

"Now close your eyes."

The younger one hesitated at first, but eventually he did it and closed his eyes.

"Good. And now forget everything around you. Concentrate on the wind. Feel how it glides through each of your feathers and listen to its whispers..."

Gabriel watched his little brother with a smile on his lips.

The trembling of his body seemed to subside and his mouth twitched upwards a little.

Without that Castiel noticed it his small wings started to flutter a bit when a gentle breeze stroked his feathers and made him forget everything, even his fear.

Gabriel turned his head to Lucifer and smiled at him again.

The smile was retorted and a knowing twinkle in his eye followed.

"Come here, Cassie ..."

Carefully, Gabriel's arms wrapped around the little body of his brother and within a few wing beats, he lifted him into the air.

Lucifer followed a little later, because he didn't want to miss this.

Of course, they did not fly too high because of Castiel and not to scare him.

But the little angel had not even noticed this, because his eyes were still closed and he relied entirely on his body, which acted instinctively and his wings beat faster and stronger. First it was still a bit uncoordinated, but after a few moments, the wing beats were rhythmic and uniform and Gabriel felt how the little body slipped from his hands.

He smiled wider than a Cheshire cat and gently took his hands away and...Castiel flew.

"You are doing great Cassie," it came from the archangel and he realized how his heart went up with pride and joy at the same time.

The young angel opened his eyes and wanted to throw Gabriel a confused look, but once he realized that he was no longer on the floor but just floated in the air, he was startled slightly and his brother dashed forward and wrapped his arms around him as he lost control of his little wings.

But still a smile graced Castiel's face.

"You flew Cas. All alone," Gabriel praised him.

Castiel's eyes began to twinkle and his lips now turned into a joyful smile.

"Really?"

The Archangel nodded.

"Yes. And I'm sure you can do it again. Want to try it again?"

To Gabriel's surprise Castiel nodded his head and he fluttered his wings.

The archangel laughed and squeezed his sides gently, making the young angel squeal sweetly.

"Not so fast Cassie," Gabe grinned.

"You can not beat your wings too fast. It must be even and smooth. Pay attention to Lucifer's wings. Can you see it? Quiet and smooth to ensure that you can virtually float in the air."

"Exactly. And if I want to gain height then I have to do that."

Lucifer beating strongly with his snow-white wings and in a few seconds he was a few meters above the other two.

The eyes of the youngest angel widened in astonishment.

"Come on Cassie. Give it a try. Fly over to me," Lucifer grinned and he spread his arms out invitingly.

Castiel looked at Gabriel with big eyes and the archangel smiled at him lovingly.

"No need to be afraid Cassie. You will not fall. I'm here," he whispered softly as he saw a little fear in his little brother's eyes.

The smaller smiled back, took a deep breath and spread his black wings out.

He tried to do what his brothers had taught him.

"Good Cas. Strong wing-beats," Gabriel encouraged him and within a few moments Castiel slipped out of his hands again.

The small angel struggled with all his strength, beat as hard as he could with his wings and in fact he gained height.

Higher and higher and higher he flew.

By the time he had finally made it and landed in the arms of his big brother Lucifer, who had to catch him the last few centimeters.

Cas had not expected that flying was so exhausting.

"That was awesome Cas," the older archangel praised him and he stroked his back gently.

Gabriel smiled lovingly as he flew up to Lucifer and his little brother and gently he stroked through his hair.

"I think that's enough for today. You're totally exhausted."

The little angel shook his head, but his face told otherwise.

His eyes closed already slightly and he snuggled up to Lucifer's chest.

A yawning rounded the whole thing off perfectly, which brought the two archangels to laugh and slowly they flew back to the ground.

"Tomorrow we show your flying skills to Michael. I am sure he will be happy about that. What do you think Cassie?"

A sleepy nod followed Lucifer's question and the little angel gave him a hug before he wriggled out of his arms and ran to Gabriel.

The younger archangel laughed as Castiel hugged him and snuggled up to him.

"What's that for Cassie?" Gabriel grinned when the young angel clung to him like a leech and would not let go.

"Thank you Gabey…" Cas whispered in his ear and he snuggled up into the soft fabric of his robe.

"Not for this Cassie. That's what a Big brother is there for."

Lucifer smiled as his little brother winked at him knowingly as he spoke.

Gabriel wrapped his wings around his torso to keep Castiel warm.

The two archangels waited until he was asleep and watched him until they went back to the other angels.

They couldn't wait for Michael's face when he would see that another young angel could fly.

And what a good teacher has become of Gabriel...

**_~ The End ~_**


End file.
